


中场

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, date, john being nervous and cute, the usual, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 尽管约翰十分讨厌戏剧，而且认为戏剧简直是对音乐不敬的反人类的异物，但这始终不敌他对男友全心全意的爱；他带哈罗德去剧院看戏。再说了，没有什么问题是冰淇淋不能解决的。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	中场

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/gifts).
  * A translation of [Interval](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478556) by [ishouldwritethatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishouldwritethatdown/pseuds/ishouldwritethatdown). 



见到剧院的所有观众都在冲着缓缓落下的幕布喝彩时，约翰以为这痛苦漫长的煎熬终于到头了。这本来是件很开心的事才对。

但这只是中场休息。太天真了。

“我出去活动活动。”约翰朝哈罗德说道，接着他便拖着步子穿过了层层座位。大多数人选择去礼品店充实这十五分钟的休息时间。

约翰不情不愿地承认这个世界上真的有人喜欢那天杀的戏剧。他俩的座位在二楼中间，景观不差。但约翰有些懊悔他为什么不早点抢票，不然他们就不必爬楼梯了，也不必跟一群懒得爬坡的蠢货挤电梯。哈罗德倒没什么怨言，大概是已经习惯了。但约翰不想让哈罗德累到。

约翰逛了会礼品店，对一众礼物提不起什么兴趣。直到他看见了角落里的冰淇淋车。

谁会花五块钱买就那么小小一勺雪糕？当然是约翰这个冤大头啦。他买了两杯上了楼。

“我买了雪糕。”约翰握着两杯冰淇淋回到正在看剧目表的哈罗德身边。

哈罗德惊喜地接过他的那杯。“谢谢你，里瑟先生。”他挖了第一勺，“我还以为你直接走了。”

约翰略显尴尬，“没有，为什么这么想？”

哈罗德满脸明知故问的表情，“显然你并不喜欢戏剧，里瑟先生，你不是把戏剧比作一只猫的临终惨叫吗？”

“不，我是说，它不是——”约翰捕捉到哈罗德眼里的笑意，遂叹气道：“好吧，我不是特别喜欢戏剧。”谢天谢地他买了冰淇淋能降燥。纵然约翰是个能力了得的间谍，却无法掩饰自己对戏剧厌之入骨。

“我很惊讶会收到你的剧场邀约。”哈罗德承认，“我更惊讶的是，我们的约会没有被工作打扰。”

约翰希望哈罗德不会发现其实他让根和弗斯科去处理新号码了，这样他俩就有空出来看戏。约翰还让根和弗斯科保证不会把事实告诉哈罗德，因为约翰根本不打算说。

“可能是老天开眼给我们放个假。”约翰打哈哈说。

哈罗德笑了，“其实你不用买两张票，我可以自己来，毕竟你那么不喜欢看戏。”

“没那么糟。”约翰撒了个谎。他根本不知道舞台上的演员在演些什么，好像他们能演一辈子。“再说了，如果不陪你一起来看你的生日礼物，那我该是多糟糕的男朋友啊？”约翰有点说不出「男朋友」这个词，在这之前他们俩从来没有提到过这个词语。约翰小心翼翼地等待着哈罗德的反应。

但哈罗德好像没什么反应，反而皱起眉头，“里瑟先生，我的生日——”

“是个秘密。”约翰笑着接过话头，“你送我生日礼物，我却不知道你的生日，这一点都不公平，所以就算你的生日在六个月之后，这张戏剧门票就是你的生日礼物。”

哈罗德绽开一个怀疑但好看的微笑，又吃了一勺冰淇淋。

一声清脆的提醒伴随着铃响，“中场休息还剩下五分钟。”

“至于你真正想听到的答案，约翰，”哈罗德笑着望进约翰的眼里，“‘男朋友’是个很合适的形容。”

约翰如释重负地笑了起来，却仍带点紧张。哈罗德放下已经干净的空雪糕杯，说实话，谁会花五块钱买两口就吃完的冰淇淋？他朝约翰伸出手；约翰握住了，令人心安的温暖立刻透过掌心传来。

“生日快乐，哈罗德。”约翰用他那迷死人的气音低声说道。观众陆陆续续回到席间就坐，怀里抱着一堆昂贵但没用的纪念品。

哈罗德扬了扬嘴角，停顿一下然道，“你要给我唱生日快乐歌吗？”


End file.
